This invention relates to a retaining device, made of plastic, which is set inside an automobile door in sliding contact with the outer surface of the glass of a wind-up type window, thereby urging the glass towards the interior of the automobile.
In order to provide a car window which is raised and lowered to close and open it with stability in the closed state and in the open state, the waist molding (hereinafter referred to simply as "molding") has been provided with brackets on which are mounted rubber rolls which can rotate freely; also, fabric provided with teflon flock was woven into cylindrical form, and into this was passed a metal member, on one side of which sponge had been stuck, the metal member being attached so that the sponge gave support from the rear to the block side of the fabric. The rubber rolls and the teflon flocked fabric were both faced towards the inner panel in sliding contact with the window-glass as it moved up and down. However, use of the rubber rolls involved problems such as scratches to the glass and rubbing noises produced by the movement of the window, while the teflon flock fabric also involved problems, such as uneconomical use of materials and increases in the number of processes required, extending to the adhesion of the sponge backing, the provision of flock even on portions not in contact with the glass, and so forth. Furthermore, when after long use the rubber rolls, or the flock, became worn, replacing them was difficult.